


D.Va's Day Off

by Brokenhorn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenhorn/pseuds/Brokenhorn
Summary: D.Va finally has a day off! After eating a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs, she accidentally runs into Angela Ziegler. After helping the field medic pick up her spilled paperwork, Hana invites Angela to a girl's only gaming night! However, things get spicy at Hana's gaming rig when she realizes that she has more feelings for Angela than just wanting to invite her to join her three-person gaming group with Lucio and Genji and teach her about the fun world of gaming.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended as a quick one-shot inspired by a friend. Now it's a one-shot inspired by a friend that took nearly a week to write and it's also my longest piece (as of 4/11/2017) on AO3. Enjoy!

_Finally! A day off for once,_ Hana chuckled as she mused to herself. A day off was such a rare thing for her to have, if it could be called a break. She even wrote a reminder in her portable calendar to remind herself. No interviews, no missions (she had to show Soldier 76 her appreciation for a little bit of R&R for once), and no other obligations. She had to squeeze her Star Craft II practice session with her social media accounts in the morning, it’d be a tight fit if she wanted to have her afternoon and evening free of anything.   
  
She’d allow herself an extra hour, sometimes comments on her social networks took some time. _Do it yourself or don’t do it at all_ was her motto with social media. The point of social media was to be social, not hire some intern to answer for you. If you can’t take the time to answer fans, then why bother having them at all.  
  
Hana stretched as she tumbled through the Gibraltar barracks, just a long hallway with individual rooms for agents. It still took some getting used to, Overwatch did so many things differently from traditional military. The chain of command was there, kind of – while Winston was technically in charge, Soldier 76 seemed to take charge of organizing mission briefings and team leaders volunteered. No ranks, no sirs or ma’am, though she threw them in sometimes to make Lucio blush or Mei giggle. Both of them were too humble for their own good, Hana knew she deserved her accomplishments and was not one to hesitate flaunting it.  
  
The fresh smell of eggs, bacon, and sausage lured the superstar into the kitchen. Looked like both Ana and Fareeha were cooking breakfast, a task left to whoever felt like or had time. While Hana preferred her own private cooks, there was a charm in having a homemade meal. Sometimes, even celebrities had to remind themselves of where they came from. A glance at the clock and she shoveled the meal down, chugging her glass of orange juice and zooming out of the kitchen just as quickly; she had to finish fast if she was going to squeeze in enough time to keep her world-renowned ranking on the Starcraft II leaderboards.

“Slow the hell down, Song,” she heard Soldier 76 behind her as she zipped past, nearly bumping into the old soldier.   
  
Hana laughed and called back mocking, “Okay, _dad._ ” She had no cares in the world today and she wasn’t going to let some old, all-business-and-no-fun fossil drag her down to his level. Not today, not ever.  
  
She wasn’t looking when she bumped into someone else, tripping over a leg as they both tumbled in a mess of scattered papers and fluttering records. “Schiesse,” Hana heard as she tumbled into and fell on top of an unsuspecting Angela Ziegler!  
  
While the doctor landed on her back, Hana fell on top of the poor Swiss. “Ah, sorry Doc,” Hana apologized and rolled off Angela.  
  
As always, the Swiss was _always working_. Already in her lab coat and slacks, her golden blonde hair framed her face wonderfully even when in a ponytail. The older woman picked herself up and sighed as she picked up her papers with Hana. “Don’t worry, Hana. It happens. Are you in a hurry?”  
  


“For you, Doctor? I have all the time in the world,” Hana teased with a chuckle. “I got some gaming to do. Taking a day off, if it could be called that…” She shrugged as she kneeled down to pick up the last of the fallen papers. The two of them cleaned up the mess fairly quickly, thanks to both of them needing to be somewhere in a timely manner. Hana piled her papers nicely and handed the stack over.  
  
“Here, Doctor. Sorry for bumping into you,” she gave Angela her ‘for the camera’ smile with that flash of pearly whites.  
  
“Thank you, Hana. Don’t worry about it, we’ve all got somewhere to be,” Angela remarked, sighing again as she tried to sift through the stack. It was all a disorganized mess, now. It was likely lab results or medical records of some kind, Hana guessed. The doctor walked off on her way and, just before she turned the corner, she stopped. “Oh, Hana! I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh,” Hana wasn’t expecting that. Usually Angela was too busy or occupied with keeping the team from dying to chat, she and her small staff were always busy trying to keep them all together. “What’s up, doc?”  
  
_Shit, maybe she wouldn’t get that reference._  
  
“So, Lucio was telling me that you both play games together. And.. well, I just happen to have the evening free and don’t know what to do with it,” the doctor admitted.  
  
“Yeah, I game with Lucio all the time, Doctor! We’ve got a sweet 2V2 Arena score on WoW, ‘Bunny and Frogger’. Heck, we have a pretty sweet raiding guild that cleared end-game first on our server. Hell, we even have a 3V3 team with Genji, it’s pretty epic.“ Hana caught herself before she started to ramble, she was always excited to talk video games with anyone. Gaming with Genji and Lucio had become something of a guilty pleasure between missions, it was rare when all three of them could game together. “Did you want to join us? What’s your Battle ID?”  
  
Angela chuckled a little at that, “I, uh. I’ve never played any video games before, Hana.”  
  
“OMG, you’re a noob,” Hana gasped. It wasn’t often that you met a video game _virgin_ , especially in this century. She would have guessed Soldier 76 to have never had an ounce of fun in his life, but not Angela Ziegler.  
  
“Is that bad?”  
  
“No, no,” Hana laughed. “Not bad at all. Okay. Well, how about we meet up in the afternoon and I’ll pick something nice and easy, yeah? Okay, Doc?”  
  
Angela laughed with her, “Sounds good to me. And Hana… Please, call me Angela.”  
  
Hana for once felt caught off-guard. Not that she was unaware that the doctor’s name was Angela but something about being on a first-name basis with the Swiss set off a funny tickle in the bottom of her gut. The tickle that felt weird but pretty good at the same time, forcing her to pause for a second.  
  


“Yeah! Sure! No problem, Angela. I’ll TTYL,” Hana answered as she backed up, turned on her heels and went on her way! She didn’t even look behind her.  
  
_Holy shit. This is epic! A game date with Angela Ziegler? OMG, OMG, OMG!!_  
  
Hana couldn’t stop thinking about the doctor while she crunched in her Starcraft II session. Why were these matches harder than usual? She was always at the top of her game! Nah, she glanced at the chat log and saw that her 1V1 opponent was distracting himself with taunting her. Hana’s competitive spirit took over again and she crushed her competition. Back on track, she relaxed and was able to do her daily matches by 10 AM.  
  
Good. Two hours to take care of social media and then the rest of her day would be free.  
  
Hana was always on her social media, it was part of her job. Had to take care of her Snapchat and Instagram through the day, a few pictures of breakfast, maybe a goofy doodle on Lena or Winston, whenever the gorilla left his lab, and an honest ‘thank you’ to her fans and a few shots of her gaming rig before settling in to squeeze in some matches before a mission. Then there was the mission and combat livestreams, along with brushing up on game strats and keeping up with gaming news to wrap up the evening. And that’s only if she had no acting deals or interviews. Ever since Overwatch, though, her acting career had slowed down – being a wanted vigilante with Overwatch gave that part of her career some issues.  
  
Today, however, no missions meant she could actually answer her comments for once. She always set time aside to answering her fans, though it was a balancing act. Answer too much and they’d think you died while you were sleeping but answer too little and they’d think you didn’t care.   
  
Hana scattered her replies across her social media accounts, commenting encouragement on a fan’s story about her being their inspiration, thanking others for wishing her good luck, and even answering a few more serious questions about what Overwatch did and the good that they stood for – that was always a hot topic, something she had to be careful with considering how her agents and sponsors were always watching.   
  
Mentioning that all donations she received went to charities helped, it was the truth - when she enlisted and joined MEKA, all donations went to relief charities to aid those in areas affected by the Omnic Crisis. It was great for PR and always won a good rep for Overwatch, every little bit counted.

Time flew by and she scooted her chair to wheel across the room to her game library, spinning a few 360s and gently bumping into the sturdy shelf. Hana had to pick out something for Angela to play, humming softly to herself as she squinted at each title. She worried if her own natural competitive spirit would scare Angela away from Starcraft II. RTS games required a lot of memorization of key shortcuts, multi-tasking and balancing unit populations for military and resource efficiency. Maybe Angela would like it but something less likely to summon Hana’s own competitive spirit would be better.   
  
Flipping through the shelf, she finally found it. Sure, it wasn’t as involved as the past titles but variety of swappable move-sets and spells, on top of the thrill of getting randomly generated loot, and the possible experimenting with different abilities without in-game cost or penalty made Diablo 3 seem like an ideal choice. An RPG, not Hana’s usual style, but it had angels and that was totally Angela’s aesthetic, right?  


The anticipation of the game date, alone, sent Hana into a restless frenzy while she waited for the doctor to arrive. She remade her bed at least four or five times already, rearranging her plushies and making sure her framed movie posters, from her own movies of course, were straight and even. She gave her desk a quick clean-up, getting rid of the empty bags of chips and soda cans. She even left the room to dump her trash down the garbage chute.   
  
Her room had to be _perfect;_ this wasn’t like playing with Genji or Lucio. If Hana wanted to give Angela a good impression to the world of gaming, she had to make sure she looked the part. Of course, she had to shoot them both a message that she’d be busy teaching Angela how to play and, she added, they might finally have a fourth player.  
  
Then someone knocked on the door. Hana took a deep breath, tidying up her hair with a flick of her hands really fast before answering it. “Angela! Welcome to the Lair of D.Va,” she grinned as she stepped back to let the doctor in. “Home of your beautiful host on this lovely night of epic gaming!”  
  
Angela chuckled as she stepped in, already having replaced her formal doctor look with a more casual long-sleeve sweater and jeans. “All right, Hana. What am I going to play?”  
  
“Diablo 3,” Hana cheerfully answered as she turned the chair towards the doctor and giving her a chance to sit down before promptly turning it turns her gaming desk. “It’s an RPG – that’s Roleplaying Game – It’s a hack-and-slash, ah, that means you run around and kill stuff.”  
  
Hana leaned over to sign into the game before giving Angela the theoretical wheel.  
  
“And these names here?”  
  
“My other characters. Don’t worry about those,” she said as she guided Angela through the character creation process. Fortunately, there wasn’t any individual customization, otherwise Angela would be here all night. She learned that lesson the hard way with Fareeha and her apparently tastes for making a realistically proportioned face for her characters.  
  
“How barbaric,” Angela chuckled as she picked to play a Barbarian. And while Angela was watching the opening cutscene, Hana snuck in a few pictures and uploaded them with the caption _Teaching Dr. Angela Ziegler how to play games! She’s a video game virgin! OMG! An actual noob!_  


A few hours later and Ziegler was like a prodigy. For the first twenty minutes or so, the Swiss doctor was asking more than a few questions that Hana was more than eager to answer. After that, Angela was so focused that Hana could do nothing but admire her intense concentration. The gaze of her blue eyes, the concentrated furrow of her brow, and the softness of her voice when she cussed under her breath at a small mistake or death… Hana snapped out of it when she realized she was staring, grinning at the doctor after taking a moment to pause and make sure the doctor didn’t notice.  
  


“Having fun, Angela?”  
  
“Yes, Hana,” Angela smiled. “I’m having a good time. This is a lot more fun than I expected, thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Besides, you have great hands for it, too,” Hana commented.  
  
“My hands? What do you mean by that?”  
  
“Oh, nothing,” Hana chuckled softly with a soft blush to her cheeks. “It’s, ah… Nothing to worry about.”  
  
Angela stopped playing for a moment, shooting Hana a glance and a knowing smirk, “Nothing to worry about? Then why’d you bring it up?”  
  
“It’s a, uh, competitive thing,” Hana said.  
  
Angela raised a curious eyebrow, pausing the game and turning the chair towards Hana, “Mind explaining?”  
  
Hana felt her cheeks burn a little hotter. But she didn’t stumble over her words or thoughts, she was a quick thinker and there was very little that could make her hesitate or think twice. “Pffft, duh. It’s obvious… No offense, Angela,” she said as she politely held the doctor’s hand and patted the back of her hand as if she were doing something official and knew what she was doing.

“You see, it’s all about speed and reflexes. Fighting games? You have to react fast to the moves and positioning of your opponent. Racing games? You have to react to split-second turns and anything that can knock you off the track. The competitive gaming circuit is all about speed and reflexes and finger size has something to do with that. Long fingers and there’s the tiniest delay to taking advantage of your opponent,” she said without any hesitation or revelation of her private thoughts.   
  
“Understand? See,” she paused to ‘measure’ Angela’s fingers. “You have a good size. Too short and you have to move your hand to a distant hotkey and if your fingers are too long, you’ll have the same problem. You and I are both in the middle. You’re doing pretty good, even as a total noob,” she finished the, probably, most nonsensical explanation she had to made. Hana delivered it with no hesitation and, despite it being obvious bullshit, the doctor seemed to accept it.  
  
Angela listened and looked more skeptical than convinced, “…Right. I will pretend I understood any of that, Hana.” She kept that knowing smirk, though, and that sent a small tingle down Hana’s spine and a laugh that sent the gamer’s heart into a flutter inside her chest. “I’ll take it as a compliment, though.”  
  
_Phew,_ Hana mentally relaxed. _Crisis avoided._  
  
It was another hour or so until the gaming session with the doctor was finally over. Angela sighed softly when she parked her barbarian character into a safe town. “All right.. Hana, this was fun, but I think I need a break,” she gently pushed herself away from the desk and stood up with a small stretch.  
  
“Aw, really? That’s too bad,” Hana smirked. “I was having a good time.”  
  
“But you weren’t playing, you were just watching.”  
  
“Duh! It’s fun to watch people play, too! Why do you think I livestream our missions?”  
  
“Probably because you like pissing off Jack with your ‘fan question hour’, yes?”  
  
Hana gave Angela a big grin, “That’s part of it. Anyway! Want to play again sometime? Maybe… tomorrow?”  
  
Angela smiled, “Tomorrow… Is actually perfect. I can fit you in somewhere. So, will you be playing Diablo 3 with me or…”  
  
“Well,” Hana said. “You can pick what we play. You have to choose for nooby self eventually, you know… As your teacher and master, I can’t be there for you all the time.”  
  
A sly smirk crossed Angela’s face as she chuckled and nodded, “Well then, ‘Master’ Hana Song. I shall see you tomorrow. Have a good night.”  
  
“Good night,” Hana said after walking Angela to the door. When it finally closed shut, she cussed under her breath. “‘As your teacher and master,’ what kind of stupid shit is that?” She huffed a sigh, “That sounded so bad. Who would actually say something like that?”  
  
Hana was a little frustrated with herself. Normally, she always knew what to say and that was something she was confident in. She could flirt with or tease anyone, could make funny jokes, and show off her gaming skills without any hesitation or thought beforehand. She was _always_ ready. Heck, she got so in character for her movies that there were times where she didn’t even need a script and could just be herself.  
  
But Angela was different. The beautiful Swiss doctor that everyone adored, who worked so hard to become who she was. Her hair framed her smooth skin like a halo, her eyes sparkled like the deep ocean, and her voice was enough to send shivers down her spine. Hana could imagine the doctor leaning in close behind her, steady hands on the gamer’s waist, whispering into her ear.  
  
Hana entertained herself with the innocent fantasy. She had a crush on the doctor, she admitted to herself. Not just a small crush, a massive crush. An elite and epic level crush that she’d have to go solo in defeating, except Hana planned on replacing ‘defeating and looting’ with ‘dating and kissing’

The next day, Hana had no idea what to do with herself. Even playing her favorite games was fruitless, her focus interrupted and broken by thoughts of Angela and their future gaming session. As great as Hana was, even her normally perfect gaming was suffering. So, Hana set aside the controller and went to work on making her room absolutely perfect instead; even better than it was last night. She made the bed at least five times, the sixth time being so perfect that even Soldier 76 would be impressed; straightened out all her movie posters, featuring herself of course, and tidied up her video game collection by organizing it by publisher, developer, and, finally, alphabetically. Doctors liked organization, right? She vacuumed three times, watered her plants twice, and even made sure that all her plushies were not staring in a creepy way (easier said than done but possible) before she was finally done.

The worst part of getting ready for a friendly, totally not romantic, casual gaming date was deciding what to wear; yesterday was fine but today? Angela wanted to come by again and that’s usually a good sign. Hana was determined to keep up that good impression and was torn by the many choices of her wardrobe. Pants to show off her tomboyish nature or maybe a skirt to show off her girly side?

Alas, there wasn’t a clothing brand for gaming and she couldn’t just wear nothing but pajamas all day. Cute and casual, yes, but Hana didn’t want Angela to think she was lazy; she worked too hard to become the world’s best gamer and a celebrity superstar to be considered childish or lazy.

She finally decided on a light blue skirt and an exclusive t-shirt from one of her movie deals. Cute as hell? Yes! Proud of her accomplishments? Hell yeah! To say Hana was a narcissist would be an extreme overstatement. She didn’t worship herself, that was the job of her most dedicated fans and she was proud to flaunt her accomplishments that only a few people could ever accomplish.

Hana hoped that, maybe, Angela would admire that part of her. Confidence was something of a double-edged blade that she never had trouble with in Overwatch, but the most selfish civilians, even in the celebrity world, only want a girl who is confident when it’s convenient and not when it matters. It’s why Hana had given up dating for a while; between her busy schedule and Overwatch? Love was the last thing on her mind but… Something about Angela had always made her reconsider.

A knock at the door snapped Hana out of a small daydream and she quickly pushed a trapped arm through her sleeve, “Be right there! Just a second!”  
  
Hana took a deep breath, counted to ten, and opened the door.

The lady of the hour was at the door! Angela actually wore a short-sleeved T-shirt this time instead of a sweater, Hana smirked and liked the idea that the doctor was feeling less shy this time around.  
  
“Welcome back to the Lair of D.Va,” Hana exclaimed as she stepped aside to gently usher the doctor in. “I hope you’re ready for another night of epic gaming,” she said. “I have Diablo 3 already in if you want to play more of that. I’ve got other games, too, if you want to try something else. Since you liked D3, I thought you might want to try another action adventure game or another RPG with more, well, RPG mechanics.”

Angela chuckled and gave Hana a warm smile, shrugging her shoulders, “I don’t know what any of that last part means, but it sounds like fun.”

“Oh, well, it’ll be a blast. But I’m totally down for whatever you want to try, Angela,” Hana added as she closed the door. “No pressure, I was actually just thinking you should beat Diablo 3 first before moving on to another game,” Hana continued as she stood by her bed near her desk and gaming set-up. Oddly enough, Angela hadn’t taken a seat yet and the game was right there waiting to be played!

“There, ah… There is one game I’d like to try,” Angela said after a brief pause.

Hana felt a hint of excitement well up from inside her, glad that the doctor likely took time to research or even had heard of any awesome games to play. She asked, “There is? What is it?”

What Hana didn’t immediately notice, however, was Angela taking a step closer. Soon their hands met in a brief touch.

“It’s a very… how should I say it… Hands-on game,” Angela answered. “One I have been wanting to play with you for a while but, well, you know how work is.”

“Patty cake?”

Hana winced a little when she realized how stupid that answer was but she felt better when Angela laughed, leaning backwards over her bed and onto her mountain of soft plush toys.  
  
“No, not patty cake,” Angela corrected when she gently pushed Hana’s shoulders and guided the superstar onto her back. “But good guess.” The doctor grinned as she crawled up onto the bed, knees on the edge, as she leaned down close to plant a kiss on Hana’s forehead. “Do you want to play this game with me, Hana?”

Hana stumbled in her thoughts, this wasn’t exactly how she planned the evening out. But she wasn’t about to complain anytime soon! She gave Angela a grin, “I should be asking you, Angela. Don’t you know that I play to win?”

“I know you do. Maybe I should send you a consultation fee after this,” Angela grinned back before leaning down to meet the gamer in a kiss.

Hana gasped just before their lips met, her eyes meeting the doctor’s blue gaze. Her arms reached up to wrap around Angela’s back, feeling the soft fabric of the doctor’s shirt and her fingertips followed the curve of her spine in a gentle caress. Her senses were soon full of Angela; the smell of her sweet perfume that felt intoxicating as her senses went on full alert to pay attention to every detail and remember this night forever, the soft fabric of the doctor’s shirt and Angela’s right hand cupping her cheek while the her left hand combed fingertips through her dark, long hair with an affectionate flair, the sight of the doctor’s bright blonde hair and the glimpse of cleavage that Hana caught through, the sound of the bed creaking softly as the doctor crawled on top of her and the soft breaths coming from them both, and the sweet taste of Angela’s lips that may have been strawberry gloss.   
  
All of these senses weren’t overwhelming but thrilling, nearly intoxicating, as the world seemed to fade away slowly. Hana’s focus was on Angela, drinking in the touch of the woman’s lips moving from mouth to cheek, a trail of affection leading past her jawline and, with a tilt of her head and a lift of her chin, downward to her exposed neck. The sensations tingling up and down her spine as Angela kissed, nibbled, and gently suckled on the soft skin of her neck. Hana could feel herself shiver a little as her sense of touch focused on what she couldn’t see, a few gasps and exhales leaving her before the doctor paused for a moment.  
  
“It’s easy to hear what you like,” Angela chuckled with a sweet smile. A smile so sweet that Hana’s heart beat a little faster and she felt her cheeks heat up in a blush.

“Oh? Really,” Hana laughed with the doctor.

Angela leaned back in to peck at Hana’s neck again, “Yes, really.” She moved her hands down to caress Hana’s shoulders and upper arm, “That was a very loud sound you made.”

Hana chuckled again, embarrassed this time. Her hands moved a few inches further up Angela’s back, fingertips trailing around the doctor’s shoulder blades and upper back. “It happens,” she brushed it off with a small laugh.

The laugh was cut off with a small gasp as Angela returned to kiss Hana’s neck, the gamer shifting a little to watch the doctor move down to gently pull the collar of the gamer’s shirt down to follow her collarbone in a trail of kisses. The doctor stopped for a moment, glancing briefly to lock eyes with Hana, before moving her hands down to the gamer’s shirt, flashing a grin as she slid the shirt up the superstar’s stomach, over her bust, before Hana took care of the rest and tossed the shirt aside.

Hana sat up to fiddle with her bra strap, wishing she wore something a little cuter than a plain-colored bra. The gamer promised to herself that she’d plan ahead next time, shooting a grin at Angela as the doctor slid her hands up and down the gamer’s sides. She cracked a bigger grin, twisting a little at the touch of Angela’s fingertips as she giggled, “That tickles.”  
  
Angela answered with a quiet apology as Hana finally tossed the bra aside. While Hana was among the smallest among the female agents of Overwatch, that didn’t make her any less confident in herself. As Angela cupped Hana’s chest, both women met in another kiss and Hana leaned back down onto her pile of soft plush toys. A squeak came out of the pile and they both paused before Hana fell into a fit of giggles. Angela soon followed after and had to hold herself up on both arms. It was a brief pause in their fun, clearing the air for a few moments before Angela lowered herself back down to kiss Hana’s collarbone again, leaving a trail of kisses over the curves of Hana’s breasts.

Hana gasped softly, biting her bottom lip briefly as she finally got to see the show of Angela kissing down along her slender form. Her hands combed fingertips through the doctor’s golden hair, playfully teasing Angela’s ponytail, as the doctor went to work on the gamer’s nipples. It took only a few nibbles between pearly white teeth and a gentle suckle on each nub before Hana’s nipples stiffened to attention, a gently circling tongue sending pleasant tingles up Hana’s spine as the gaming superstar was at the doctor’s mercy.

Angela finished off each aroused nipple with a small pop of her lips, glancing up occasionally at Hana with her iconic alluring smile that reminded the younger woman of how big her crush was on the doctor. “I’ll definitely send you my consultation fee,” Angela chuckled softly and Hana nodded lightly in agreement.  
  
“What’s the fee going to be, doctor,” Hana asked and returned the smirk, combing her left hand’s fingertips through Angela’s golden hair.  
  
“I would say… Two orgasms,” Angela answered as she kissed the soft underside of Hana’s bust and continued the affectionate trail of kisses down over the gamer’s navel, both hands sliding underneath the skirt to pull and tease her blue leggings.

“Just two? Like I said, Doctor Ziegler,” Hana playfully answered Angela with her official title, throwing in just a little bit of roleplay to spice things up. “I _always_ play to win.”

“Well, maybe for this personal visit,” Angela remarked as she sat up on her knees, lifting up Hana’s legs to peel the tight leggings up and off her feet. “Just two orgasms. One for you and one for me. After that… I may have to get a second opinion on it, but I think I may raise the fee. My time is worth a lot, you know.”  
  
Hana laughed, “A second opinion? From who?”  
  
“You, of course. I don’t make home visits that often.”

“You better bring your best game face, Doctor Ziegler. I have every trick in the book up my sleeve.”  
  
“I’ll remember that,” Angela answered as she slid her hands up Hana’s legs towards her thighs, leaning in as she pulled back the skirt that hid the gamer’s panties and… she stopped upon seeing the superstar’s iconic rabbit emblem on top of a pastel pink. The doctor cracked up into a laugh, “Really?”  
  
“Product placement,” Hana explained quickly. “You should see the other side.”

Angela chuckled into a soft sigh as Hana rolled over to wiggle her butt at the doctor. On top of the same pastel pink was a red heart and in cursive letters, it said: ‘Love, D.Va’  
  
“Why,” the doctor chuckled as she rolled the gamer back over.  
  
Hana grinned, “Why not? It has a rare drop rate.”  
  
“How rare?”  
  
“Legendary loot.”  
  
“I have no idea what that means, Hana.”  
  
Hana grinned back, “I know. I’ll explain later.”  
  
Angela rolled her eyes with a small shrug as she descended down to kiss the waistband of the D.Va brand panties, pausing a moment to breathe in the gamer’s lusty scent between her thighs and kissing her covered lower lips that were locked away, for the moment, like a precious treasure. The doctor turned her head slowly to kiss up and down the gamer’s thigh, teasing Hana with a little more foreplay before the ‘real game’ truly started.

Hana huffed an excited sigh, her heart aching to burst out of her chest with fast beats, as the gentle friction of lips against her loins was sending pleasantly soft tingles up her spine.

“Taking your time, huh,” the gamer remarked softly. “I’d be speedrunning if I were in your place, Doctor Ziegler.”

Angela laughed into the warm fabric, teasing the gamer even more with a lick over a wet portion of the panties, making sure to press the tip of her tongue where it counted. “Keep saying things I don’t understand,” Angela answered back. “And I will keep teasing you like this.”

Hana pouted and then smirked, “Okay, you win. I’ll try to noob things down for you.”

The doctor answered with another lick, pressing her tongue more firmly against Hana’s hidden lips, “That’s more like it. Lucky for you, I already know what noob means.”

Hana gasped softly, as she gently squeezed Angela’s head between her thighs. A small reflex reaction that she held for a few seconds longer before she relaxed her legs and decided that Angela looked very attractive between her thighs.

Angela kissed Hana’s covered folds once more before sliding her kisses up and up to the waistband of her pastel-colored panties, reaching her fingers up to hook the sides of the underwear before pulling them down whilst holding the front in her teeth. The movement was slow and steady, fabric rustling softly against the gamer’s bush of hair, as the doctor savored the sweet scent of anticipation from between Hana’s thighs, wet and slick with the same lustful anticipation that the doctor felt. Hana wiggled her rear briefly to help the panties over the curve of her butt and, from there, Angela lifted the gamer’s legs to make removing the panties a smooth and faster ascent upward. She held the garment between her teeth with a wide grin and, with a small flick, tossed the panties at Hana who caught it on her chest with a small laugh before tossing it aside.

There was a brief pause as the two women looked at each other, Angela leaning back down to kiss the bush of hair between Hana’s thighs while Hana leaned back and made herself comfortable to enjoy the view of the blonde doctor’s position. Lifting the gamer’s legs over and onto her shoulders, Angela dove in tongue first into the wet folds as Hana squeezed the doctor’s head gently between her thighs and combed her fingertips through golden, blonde hair. No wonder they called the doctor an _angel,_ she was heavenly in an almost angelic sense even when she was on her knees and kissing between Hana’s thighs.

Hana took deep and steady breaths as Angela’s tongue teased her clit and circled her labia, soft sounds leaving her when the doctor finally dove her tongue into the sweet, slick folds. The gamer squeezed her thighs a little tighter both encouraging and holding the doctor down so that she couldn’t escape so easily.

Angela tongued the sweet folds with a lustful vigor, gradually picking up the pace as Hana moaned and squirmed at her mercy. The doctor savored the sweet taste, closing her eyes gently as she let the woman’s scent and taste intoxicate her, her hands sliding under the diva’s rump to hold the younger woman up and give Angela easier access to the sweet treasure between her thighs.

The doctor stopped after a while, licking Hana’s wetness off her lips. “You complimented my fingers, yesterday,” she mentioned softly as she slid her left hand into position, teasing the gamer’s folds with small circular motions before finding her clit and concentrating on the nub with Hana’s soft sounds as encouragement. “Is this what you meant?”  
  
Hana chuckled softly as she felt the sensitive touch of Angela’s fingers and the question being followed with the doctor’s steady and strong fingers sliding into her folds. She huffed a little, already worn out from the vigorous oral that the doctor had given her. She grinned, fluttering oh-so-innocent eyelashes at the doctor, “How’d you know?”

The doctor smirked in reply, leaving Hana’s clit along to focus on sliding her middle finger in two knuckles deep, repeating the motion before testing with two fingers. “It’s painfully obvious, Hana. I don’t need a doctorate to figure that one out,” she laughed before leaning in to tease Hana’s clit with her tongue in tight, narrow circles and rotations.

Hana was drowning in lustful bliss, her slow and steady breaths had picked up in pace as the rising pleasure sent her into making soft, sweet sounds and whispering Angela’s name loud enough for the doctor to hear, further encouraging Angela to continue her in-depth oral ‘analysis’ between the gamer’s thighs. With an extra shiver and squirm, she could feel her body’s anticipation of a climax. Hana tightened her grip on Angela’s hair, holding the doctor between her legs as she felt the waves of pleasure and her body shiver and shake with the orgasm. “Angela, I’m,” she was interrupted by her own pleasure-filled gasps, holding Angela’s head between her thighs for a few moments longer as the doctor didn’t show any signs of slowing down as the older woman licked up the mess that covered her lips, chin, Hana’s thighs, and the bedsheets.

Both Angela and Hana were panting for breath when the gamer finally let the doctor free, lying on the bed to catch her breath while Angela sat down beside her and wiped her face with her left hand, licking up the sticky mess afterward while she leaned on her right arm and over to give Hana a sweet kiss that tasted and smelled of sex.  
  
“That’s part of my consultation fee,” Angela joked softly. “I’m afraid that I don’t accept late payments, Miss Song.”  
  
Hana chuckled softly, taking a deep breath before sighing, “Oh, Doctor Ziegler, I’m not calling it game over yet. I only just got started, this is only phase one.”

Angela grinned, “And what is phase two?” She sat back up slowly and Hana followed soon after.

Glancing over at the doctor, Hana saw that some of her work was already done for her. The doctor had unzipped her jeans and helped herself with her free hand while tending to the gamer herself. Hana rolled her shoulders in a small shrug, “Helping you finish, of course.”

Angela gave Hana that warm smile that she loved so much, pulling herself up off the bed, “Get down on your knees.”

Hana looked a little confused, raising a curious eyebrow before sliding off the bed and sitting on her knees. She caught along to Angela’s idea soon enough when the doctor leaned back a little against the bed, helping the doctor out of her jeans and white-laced panites, eager to please and return the favor given to her.  
  
“Not much for foreplay, are you, Hana?”  
  
“I play to win, Angela,” she grinned up at the doctor. She was already reaching a hand up Angela’s thigh, feeling between the woman’s thighs and teasing her folds with a finger. Hana licked the sticky mess off the finger, making sure to flaunt as much as she could. “And it looks like you’ve had enough foreplay,” she chuckled and leaned in to kiss the doctor’s thigh, working her way up between the doctor’s smooth thighs just barely hidden by her t-shirt.  
  
Hana ducked her head under the bottom of Angela’s shirt, sliding up to greet the slick folds with a warm and long kiss, adding more than a generous share of tongue as she explored the doctor’s folds and teased Angela’s aroused clit. The doctor leaned back against Hana’s bed, sitting partly on the edge as Hana rested the doctor’s legs on her shoulders, helping herself in a similar manner that the doctor did.

Angela landed on the plush toys with a few small squeaks, though the noisy toys were all but ignored, now. The doctor and Hana were both distracted by each other, the outside world already faded away ever since their affection turned from friendly to sexual.

When Hana said she played to win, Angela realized soon enough that she meant it! The eager gamer certainly helped herself and, despite Angela being a quieter lover than Hana, the doctor was able to guide her along with subtle clues like soft caresses, whispering Hana’s name, and even bits and pieces of German that the Swiss muttered.

Hana twirled her tongue in fast circles and shapes, savoring the doctor’s scent and taste just as the doctor had savored hers. Angela was more trimmed than she expected but, considering how much the doctor liked to be organized, it made sense. While the doctor was also a much quieter lover than the gamer hoped, she figured out soon enough how to make Angela be more _vocal_ about what she liked. She found out that her fingers were especially helpful bringing out Angela’s passionate sounds – two fingers, to be exact, and a helpful patch of nerves, called the G-spot, that brought out the doctor’s outgoing side.

Angela was soon panting and making sweet lustful sounds, music to Hana’s ears, just like the gamer did. Hana savored the sounds, adding an extra boost to her proud ego, as the doctor’s hands held her still between her thighs. The gamer eagerly cleaned up the orgasmic mess, grinning as the doctor called her name and covered her lips, chin, and bedsheets in a sticky mess.  
  
Hana licked her fingers and lips, “GG, Angela.” Grinning at the now-breathless, panting doctor, she climbed over the side of the bed to wrap Angela in one arm. Listening to the doctor pant and her post-climax giggles really warmed the diva’s heart. She gave Angela a firm kiss on the lips, holding the glowing doctor by cupping a hand on her cheek. She whispered something in the Swiss woman’s ear.  
  
_“Love, D.Va.”_


End file.
